The New Blue Knight Earl
by IndigoBlueButterfly
Summary: I don't expect any reviews for this really. I've seen how dry this section of the fandom is, but i felt like posting it. Basically, follow the story of Catherine Ashenbert, the new Blue Knight Earl, and her faithful protector Razor. There will be blood and romance, and jealousy because I am a sucker for that...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Please excuse my random weirdness as I type this scene:**

**Setting: Dark office. There's a fireplace at one side in which a fire is glowing, flames licking at the air and illuminating the outline and silhouette of a large, black armchair. **

**Me: So...*Twirls around on chair to face Edgar* you got drunk, almost raped Lydia and then, you whispered another woman's name before falling asleep on top of her? *Is stroking black cat with green eyes* Well then. *Lets cat go and pulls out a gun and shoots Edgar* NO, NO SHE WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU, IDIOT! YOU ALMOST F***ING RAPED HER!**

**Well, now that bout of weirdness was over...I don't own Hakushaku to Yosei or basilisks, but I do own Razor, Catherine, Rosaline, Harry and Leo.**

**Catherine**

"Cathy?" Lydia called as she searched the house. "Cathy? Catherine?"

She pushed open the door of the house library and stepped in. She could hear quiet giggles and pages being turned softly. "Yes, that's a basilisk." That was Cathy's voice.

"They're uglier than that in real life," a high pitched voice replied. That had to be a fairy.

"I know that! But obviously they couldn't really paint what they looked like, or else people would be turning to stone whenever they looked at the picture!"

"I thought that was the Gorgon Medusa?"

"Yeah, it is, but don't basilisks do that too?"

Lydia smiled to herself and peered around the shelf. There was a mass of caramel hair cascading down the back of a small girl. The girl flipped her head around to display large, peridot green eyes so much like her mother's but bigger. A grin split her face. Two fairies hovered beside her face, glowing gently. A large, thick book was spread open on her lap. "Good morning Mama!"

"Good morning Cathy," Lydia replied. "Have you been here all morning?"

"Mmhmm," Cathy replied, getting to her feet. "Did you need me for something?" Lydia couldn't help but smile at her daughter.

Her name was Cathy, short for Catherine, full name Catherine Helena Ashenbert, daughter of Lydia and Edgar Ashenbert, the Blue Knight Earl. A fifteen year old girl, born on October 30th and the youngest daughter of her parents.

Her siblings are as follows: Harry Ashenbert, 17. Rosaline Ashenbert, 16. And Leonardo Ashenbert, 1. Out of all her siblings, Cathy loved Leo the most. Mostly because he was still a baby and still innocent. Her other siblings though, annoyed her beyond belief.

Speaking of annoying siblings...

"By the way, have you seen Harry?" Lydia asked, turning to leave. "I haven't seen him either."

"Oh, he should be in the garden," she nodded. Then she walked over to the library window that overlooked the garden. Her eyes widened. "HARRY!"

"Huh?" The boy barely had time to move before his sister was beside him and was beating him with a broom. He coughed and hacked, trying to clear away the dust from his eyes. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"The question is, 'what are _you _doing?'" Cathy yelled as she hit him over and over again. "How many times." Slap. "Must I tell you." Slap. "Not, to try, and capture, the FAIRIES!" Slap, slap, slap!

Cathy, out of all her siblings, was the only one to not inherit her father's pale blonde hair. Her other siblings, however, had it along with their mother's green eyes. Cathy, however, took after her mother.

Anyway, everyone knows that fairies like blonde hair. They love it, they dote upon it the way some people dote upon a precious family artefact or heirloom. For some unknown reason, it makes them happy. Harry had decided, after a comment made by Rosaline-that people would pay money to own fairies-he had decided to become a fairy catcher. He used his hair as bait to lure them into traps. They would have worked, had he not factored in his little sister.

"Leave me alone Cathy!" He tried to snatch the broom from her. She dodged smartly and hit him again. He dropped the glass jar he had been holding and it fell onto the grass which cushioned it's fall so it didn't break and hurt the fairy. "Fine, fine, geez, you're such a pain!"

"I swear, if I catch you doing this again, so help me!" She brandished the broom at him as he walked away, dusting his shirt. He shot her a glare as he disappeared back into the house.

She sighed and lowered the broom, wiped the sweat off her brow. Then she bent and slowly picked up the jar. The fairy inside was a tiny redhead with fine, gossamer wings and a heart shaped face. She was beautiful, delicate.

"Thank you." She mouthed. Cathy nodded and unscrewed the jar, releasing the fairy. It soared away in a flurry of pink sparkles.

It had been a funny scene, she mused, thinking back. Too bad no one had watched them. It would have been hilarious to see a young man being chased around by a screaming girl wielding a broom. She giggled to herself.

"Catherine!" She glanced behind her. Rosaline was standing at the door of the house. "Mother and father are calling you!"

"Okay!" Why wouldn't her sister just call her Cathy like everyone else? The only other people that called her Cathy were her teachers and Kingsbury Boarding School. She shuddered. There was a place she hated. But that was where she had met Alicia, so maybe it wasn't all bad.

Alicia was her best friend, a cute blonde haired girl with china blue eyes and a large smile. She loved the girl like a sister. _Why am I usually always surrounded by blondes?_

She ran into the house. Accidentally tracked mud inside. Doubled back to clean it up and wipe her feet. Then she walked into the parlour and stopped dead.

Standing in the middle of the room was a complete replica of her father's bodyguard. Albeit, this person was a bit shorter, but the features were exactly the same. He had the same cocoa skin and dark green eyes, the same inky black hair and stoic, impassive expression. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that was Raven.

"Cathy." She glanced to the left and stared at her parents. Then at her siblings. Leo had climbed off the couch and was about to start gumming the table leg. She scooped him off the ground and joined her siblings.

"No Catherine, come here," her father held out his hand to her. She cocked her head and came closer. He had called her Catherine and she panicked inwardly. Was she in trouble? Did Harry tell them about the broom? Not that she would feel any less justified, it would just suck so badly if she was in trouble for that. "Catherine, this," he gestured to the guy standing in the middle of the room. "Is Razor, Raven's son."

Ah, well that explained the similarity.

"Good day my Lady," He bowed at the waist. She blinked, staring at him. Then she glanced back at her parents, the look on her face clearly asking: "What's going on?"

"You know about the Blue Knight Earl," Lydia began. "The roles of the Earl and all that, right?"

"Uh huh..." she nodded. "I do Mama."

"Well..."

"The Council decided to name you the next Blue Knight Earl," Edgar stood. "Razor, is to be your bodyguard."

Cathy blinked, blinked again. Let the information sink in. When it did, her eyes widened in complete and utter shock. "WHAT?"

"Why her?" Rosaline stood immediately, hands on her hips. "I'm older, shouldn't the title go to me?"

"And I'm the eldest, and the first son and child!" Harry objected as well. "Why is Cathy the Blue Knight Earl?"

"She doesn't have blonde hair!"

"She's younger than we are!"

"This is unfair!"

Cathy sighed amid the complaints and looked down at Leo. "You're the only sane sibling I have." He stared up at her and laughed, grasping her cheeks with his pudgy fingers. "Please, don't ever, ever become like them."

"Catherine-sama." She looked at Razor. Well, she looked _up _at Razor. He was taller than she was by about a head and a few inches. She inwardly cursed her short 5, 4 stature.

"My name may be Catherine," she said immediately. "But everyone calls me Cathy."

"Cathy-sama..."

"No, not Cathy-sama, just call me Cathy!"

"I cannot adopt such a tone of familiarity with you Cathy-sama," he told her, his facial expression never changing. Her eyes narrowed.

"But _mother_!"

She winced at the sound of her sister's voice in the background. "Come on," she grabbed his arm. She didn't notice the way his eyes widened in surprise.

She led him out to the garden and put Leo down on the grass. A few fairies flew around his head. He squealed happily. "Then what do you want to call me? Anything but Catherine, Catherine-sama and Cathy-sama."

"Then I shall call you my lady," he knelt down in front of her and took her hand. He pressed a kiss to it and held it against his chest. When he looked up, she could see green fire in his left eye. "I am your humble servant."

"But...I don't want a servant!" She balked.

He blinked and stared up at her quietly. "You don't want me?"

"No!" She retracted her hand and held it against her own chest. "I don't need you!"

"Then you have no use for me?" She didn't like the way he spoke of himself, as though he were an object. Sure he was a magical creature, but he was still a person, with feelings and all that.

"Uh...no, I don't think I do."

"Then," he suddenly pulled out a knife from his coat and held it up to her, his head bowed. "Do away with me."

"WHAT?" She stared at him, completely aghast. He wanted her to kill him? Was he mad?

"No! Why would I kill you?" She backed away from him and the knife. He rose and followed her. "I can't kill you! I won't kill you!"

"You must," the fire in his eyes burned a little more. "The sprite within me has made me what I am, a cold blooded killer. That is all I am. With no one to control me and the sprite, I am forever a lost creature of darkness." He knelt again. "So, if you have no use for me, destroy me."

"I..." Cathy stared down at him. Then she sighed. "Fine, okay, I'll take you."

He stood immediately and sheathed the knife. "Thank you my lady," he bowed and kissed her hand again.

"You're welcome," she nodded. "Great, I've gone against my every moral belief on slavery," she muttered quietly to herself as she picked up Leo.

"Shall we go inside my lady?" He stretched out his hand to her. She looked at it, looked up at him, then smiled. She curled her fingers around his own and walked back inside the house. There were no more screams, so she assumed all had been taken care of.

"Cathy, I see you've met Razor," Nico uncurled himself from his place on the chair. She always found it funny how he always insisted on behaving like a human despite the fact that he was obviously a cat.

"Yeah, you could say that..."

"Mmhmm," Nico nodded. "I take it you've also packed for tomorrow?"

Cathy blinked. "Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"

"You're supposed to go back to school, remember?"

"Uh huh..." she nodded. Nodded again. Then she took off up the stairs and slammed her bedroom shut.

**Butterfly-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Female Earl**

"Cathy...Cathy...CATHERINE HELENA ASHENBERT WAKE UP!"

"AAHH!" Cathy screamed as she rolled out of bed in a tangle of blue sheets and messy red hair. She landed on the floor with a hard thump. After a moment of moaning, she sat up slowly and turned to face the cat. "Nico," her voice was syrupy sweet. Scarily sweet, Nico took a step back. She was going into her demon form. "You know how much I love my sleep, right?" Her eyes flashed.

"Uh...HELP ME!" He took off with the enraged girl chasing after him.

"GET BACK HERE NICO, I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" She raced after the panicked cat who managed to escape by dashing under the cabinets. "Urgh," she grunted, walking back to her bed. "It is too early in the morning for this..."

Cathy collapsed back on the soft mattress and shut her eyes. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "My lady, my lady..." someone was shaking her.

"Mmph, go away..." she swatted at the air and flipped her body the other way. Curled up into a ball and pulled the sheets over her head.

"My lady, it is time to wake up." She peeked out from below the sheets. Razor. He was standing beside her bed, eyes showing a hint of worry. "Are you unwell?"

"No," she covered her face again. "I'm sleepy."

"But it is almost time to go."

"Go?" She peered at him again, completely confused. "Go where?"

"Your mother has instructed me to accompany you to school."

"She has said whatnow?" Cathy sat up immediately. "You're coming to school with me?" Now that she was up, she realized he was dressed in the male version of the uniform; a black blazer over a white, button down shirt, black pants and shoes. He looked good in them, really good. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Yes, she also said to hurry you up or you'd be late for the train."

"No..." she whined and flopped back on the bed. "No, I don't want to go! You'll have to tie me up and drag me there if you want me to go!"

_At the train station, an hour later..._

"I hate you," Cathy glowered at Razor from beneath her straw sunhat, a present from Alicia for her thirteenth birthday. Rosaline and Harry stood beside her, looking grumpy. Rosaline kept shooting annoyed glares at her, which she returned with innocent looks.

She looked down at her suitcase. She had forgotten to pack the day before. She sent a silent 'thank you' to the brownies that had helped her pack her things. And they had colour coded her dresses.

She had left out a plate of cookies for them. The chocolate ones that they loved.

"My apologies my lady," he bowed. "I did not mean to cause you any distress." She blushed and noticed the stares she was receiving. The way Razor was treating her, one would think she was royalty or something. He had carried all her bags and suitcases, even when she told him it was alright. Sadly, he hadn't offered to carry any of her sibling's bags. Rosaline's glares increased. Her skin was turning blotchy with suppressed rage.

"You..." she took a deep breath so she wouldn't stutter or murmur. "You don't have to be so subservient to me," Cathy turned her face away. "I mean, you are a person...you still have feelings."

Razor stared at her profile. The creamy, sun kissed skin from being outside often, the glimmering, peridot green eyes, and the soft pink lips. He took her hand. "I must, I would do anything to protect you, kill anyone who tries to harm you, even if it be my own family."

She blinked, eyes wide. _That...is just going a _bit_ too far!_ "You don't have to...!"

"All passengers heading to Kingsbury should please report to station 53! The train will arrive shortly."

"Shall we go, my lady?" He bent and picked up her bags. Not knowing what to say, she followed him to the station. She could see bunches of her schoolmates there, the girls giggling and laughing and the boys punching each other and grinning. Her sister and brother disappeared into the crowd of students immediately.

"CATHY!"

*Glomp*

"Ah, Alicia!" She staggered under the weight of the girl. "I have told you so many times; don't hug me like that!"

"BUT I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She whined, her arms still wrapped around her neck. "And I wanted to see you and tell you all about-ooh, who's that?" She stared up at Razor, eyes wide and curious. Cathy sighed, she knew he would stick out. She could see her mates staring at him.

"Alicia, this is Razor," she introduced. "He's..." What? A bodyguard? Wasn't that what he was? But then she'd have to explain why she needed a bodyguard and she wasn't in the mood to do that in front of all her classmates. The news would spread like wildfire. "...a friend."

Well, that was pretty close to the truth. She did consider him a friend. Albeit, a very subservient and quiet, stoic friend but a friend nonetheless. Besides, different strokes and all that, right?

"A friend?" Alicia blinked.

"All aboard!" The conductor called. They trooped onto the train.

"Sit here with me!" Alicia tugged her hand and led her to a seat. Razor followed and stood beside her. "Why does he keep following you like that?"

"Uh...he's shy." She glanced at Razor and saw how the corner of his lips curved upwards in a small, amused smile. "Razor, don't you want to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine my lady."

"And why does he keep calling you that?" Alicia narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Don't tell me you suddenly became royalty over the summer!" She gasped. "That's it, isn't it? Your parents decided to arrange for you to marry the prince and so you need a bodyguard until the wedding! How romantic!" She swooned.

"Your imagination amuses me," Cathy replied dryly. Alicia shrugged. Cathy giggled and glanced up at Razor. He stood perfectly still, and they were thirty minutes into what was to be a two hour train ride. He actually looked as calm and at ease as he would appear when sitting. "Are you sure you don't need a chair?"

"I am fine, my lady," he replied quietly. "Do you need anything?"

"No..." she turned her face away and gazed out the window. Then she shifted to the left, creating space in the seat. Sure, she squashed Alicia a bit, but Cathy was slim, there should be enough space. "You can sit here if you want."

"Arigato, my lady..." She opened her mouth to tell him not to call her 'my lady', and then she shut it and shook her head. There was no point.

As he watched, her eyes slowly shut and she leaned her against his shoulder. Dark lashes fluttered as she breathed softly. "Ne, she's really pretty, isn't she?"

"Hmmm?" Razor raised his head to glance at Alicia. The blonde was gazing at her friend, a soft look on her face.

"Cathy, she's really pretty. She never really believes me though, whenever I tell her she just smiles and says thank you."

"Hn."

"You don't talk much do you?" No reply. "Ne, come on! Is that a bodyguard thing?" Still no answer. "Ne...hmph!" She took a deep breath and leaned back. Then she yawned and leaned against the back of the carriage and shut her eyes. Normally she and Cathy would lean against each other as they slept, but she figured she might as well let Cathy sleep the way she was. Besides, it was cute seeing her in that position.

Razor looked down at the girl leaning against his arm. Although his facial expression didn't change, his eyes softened and he looked away.

oOo

"Cathy, we're here!"

"Huh, what?" Cathy's eyes flickered open and she stared up at Alicia. "Ugh, already?" She sat up and realized she was leaning against the armrest of the seat. "Where's Razor?"

"He went to get your bags," Alicia replied as they stood and climbed out of the carriage. Cathy stretched her limbs and smiled. Then she looked up at the large, stone building that served as her school. Dark grey stone walls gave the impression of an old cathedral, or castle. Tendrils of green ivy and other creeping plants climbed up the walls, dots of red and purple flowers dotted the mass of greenery.

"Come on!" Alicia grabbed her arm and pulled her away, ignoring her yelp and protests that she should wait for Razor. "He'll find you! Besides, this is school! What's the worst that could happen?"

The halls echoed the cheerful squeals and footsteps of the students. Cathy smiled to herself. She glanced at Alicia. She hadn't told her she was the new Blue Knight Earl. Yeah, believe it or not, the title was actually a real one and not just related to the faeries. Not that the real world title had much, or anything at all, to do with fairies. Only a few select people were even really aware of the true meaning.

She wondered whether that would be a good time to tell her.

"Hey, Alicia..."

"Catherine!" Her left eye twitched and she turned to stare at the girls behind her, mostly at the girl in the middle, Diana Stone. She flung her glossy, raven black hair out of her eyes and smirked down at Cathy. "So, Rosa told me you were the new Earl."

Oh yeah, she was also Rosaline's best friend. And of course, her sister had probably spent the whole train ride pouring out her supposed woes on anyone who would listen. She resisted the urge to facepalm. Instead, she arched an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm, I am, what's your business?"

"I just want to know who that guy was." Cathy blinked. "The one that I saw you with in the train! The one with dark skin and green eyes that was carrying your bags!"

"Razor?" She stared. "What's your business with Razor?"

"He's cute," she shrugged. "Well, I'll see you and your commoner friend later."

"Don't call Alicia a commoner," she snapped instinctively. "Sheesh, people like you annoy me." She grabbed Alicia's arm and pulled her away. "Stupid..."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not an insane, fairy loving freak!" Diana yelled at her retreating back.

"Ah, go kiss a duck!" Catherine yelled back. With an irritated huff, Diana stormed away in the opposite direction.

Cathy sighed. Call it stupid, but she would rather people attacked her than Alicia. She could deal with it. She was used to being picked on because she could see fairies. There weren't many people with green eyes around. In fact, save her mother and her siblings, she had never met anyone who could. She fleetingly wondered why her brother and sister weren't picked on.

Probably because her brother was the school's sportsman and her sister was the prettiest girl in her set. And she was just...there. People at school just saw her as the quiet redheaded girl who spent a lot of time in the library and had a talent of sounding incredibly condescending when referring to other classmates (only when annoyed, mind you). Only her family and Alicia knew the real her.

And Razor.

Which reminded her, where was he anyway? Was he lost? He was probably worried about her. She ended up in the school garden. "I don't think he'll be here Cathy," Alicia told her. She shrugged.

"Eh, worth a shot."

"Psst! My lady!"

"Eh?" She looked around, searching for the voice. Then she spotted a man standing by a hedge, waving. "Is he a gardener?"

"Maybe, he's probably new though. I've never seen him before. And why is he calling you 'my lady' like Razor?" Cathy's eyes widened. _Oh snap, is he a faerie? Alicia can't see this, even if she is my best friend! She will freak out and probably die of shock!_

"Alicia!" The girl turned and waved at another girl standing by the door of the school. Cathy remembered her from Biology class, Bianca di Marco. She released a sigh of relief when the blonde raced over to say 'hi'.

She turned back to the gardener. "May I help you?"

"You're the new Blue Knight Earl?" He stared at her. Well, she assumed he was staring at her. His black pageboy cap was pulled down so far over his face and his gray scarf took up the other half of his face. She really couldn't tell. "I was hoping for someone older...and male." He walked closer and she noted the heavy, iron shod boots he wore. They looked quite heavy and made a dull thudding sound as he walked closer.

"Excuse me?" Her chin tilted up and she glared at the man. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Well, women have weaker minds; you may be influenced by that dark creature!"

"What dark creature?" She asked, her eyes narrowed with repressed anger.

"The sprite!"

"Razor? He's not evil!" She argued.

"See, you're already been corrupted!" He shook his head sympathetically and she resisted the urge to punch the man in the face. If he had one to begin with. She was beginning to have doubts. "I implore you to give up that servant, or at least relinquish the role to a male in your family!"

"Ah..." she pretended to mull over it. "No and no."

He sighed. "I was afraid that would be your answer..." Two knives suddenly materialized in his hands and he dashed towards her. Her lips parted to scream as she dived out of the way, crashing to the ground. Just as he raised his arm to stab her, his knife was suddenly intercepted by another one.

Razor.

"I am sorry it took so long my lady," he apologized. Her mouth fell upon in shock. "Should I dispose of this creature?"

"Um...yes please?"

"Very well..." his left eye glowed with green fire. He was a flash of black and green as he shot across the ground towards the man. Within seconds, the deed was done. She stared, completely frozen with disbelief. "Are you alright my lady?"

"Razor..." He came closer and helped her up. She suddenly threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you, thank you so much! I owe you my life! Thank you!" He just stood there, his eyes a fraction wider than usual as she lathered him with gratitude.

"It was nothing my lady," he told her when she pulled away. "I live to protect you."

"Nonetheless, it doesn't mean I still can't be grateful!" She placed her arms behind her back and gazed down at the man. She pulled off the cap and stared down into black, slit eyes and a red, bloodstained face on which an even more bloodstained hat was perched. Sharp, buckteeth stuck out of a mouth, twisted in a snarl. "A Redcap."

"They are usually faerie assassins because of their bloodthirsty nature and speed. Someone must be trying to kill you off."

"Yeah, someone who wants my brother to be the Blue Knight Earl," she sighed and hung her head. Her cascade of caramel red hair moved in the light breeze. "Why...?"

"It doesn't matter, my lady," Razor took her hand. He seemed to be doing that a lot, she noticed. "I will protect you, always." She stared up at him quietly. Then she smiled softly and placed her hand on top of his.

"Thank you Razor."

**Butterfly-chan**


End file.
